A problem
by mitsuyo-chan
Summary: Kanda has sexual problems, but is too ashamed to go to a doctor. Finally after his friend's advice he decided to visit the best specialist – Dr. Allen Walker. Yullen XD
1. First visit

Hello! :)

There is a new story for you! I wanted to write it for some time now. Finally it's completed! I'm not sure if it's good or if I should continue it.. so it's all up to you :)

I do not own the characters from DGM.

Enjoy :D

* * *

"Shit"

The bluette gulped loudly, as he looked up at the large building in front of him. It towered all the others with its forty stores. He didn't look too sure, as if he was considering if he had really wanted go to inside, since he had never had any trust in glass constructions**.**

'Yet, that shit has to be done. There was no damn turning back!'

He gathered his all courage and went straight through the, as well made of glass, door that opened instantly as he walked closely. Welcomed him white corridor with a few photos of different landscapes on the walls and even white tiles on the floor. On both sides of the door was standing one medium high orange tree (very possibly artificial) and on his left was a reception with a black haired man. On his id was written: Arystar Krory. Said man finally noticed Kanda and smiled at him.

"Oh! Good morn-… Ha?" The receptionist's eyes widen in surprise and his one white strand of hair shook slightly, as the guest after making a eye-contact with him glared, turned around quickly and walked out of the building. Krory scratched his head.

"What was that just now?" But at least he sighted and was back to his work.

Outside the bluette took a few deep breaths.

'Fuck. Fuck fuck! There is not going to happen! I came all the way here. I can conquer the fucking stupid meeting!'

After last glare that scared a few passers he put a poker face and only after three seconds he was standing in front of the reception's window. And this time the receptionist smiled at him (although a little bit surprised) and tried again.

"Good morning! How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see dr. Walker"

"Oh, you came to him! Floor 23, fell free to use the lift. Good luck!" Krory waved at his guest.

The bluette went his way to the nicely looking elevator and put the button with '23' on it. Inside it everything was white as well.

'Tsh. This building looks like one huge hospital'

A while later his journey ended and as the door opened he went straight to the black haired woman who was sitting behind a long wooden desk. She was so absorbed by her work, that she noticed him only after he stood opposite her. She looked up and smiled shyly. With shaky voice she asked:

"Good morning. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, my name Kanda"

She checked in her calendar.

"Oh, yes, indeed. Come in, doctor is free now" She pointed to the white wooden door on her right.

The bluette had verified carefully if there was no crumpling on his black suit and azure shirt, straightened his nave blue tie and done a lot of different useless at that moment things. On the corner of his eye he saw the woman looking suspiciously at him, so he finally knocked. Nearly instantly he heard loud:

"Come in" So he made his way in.

"Good morning"

"Good morning. Please sit there" Doctor indicate the chair in front of his desk. "And please wait a minute or so, I have to finish something quickly" The man's eyes never left his documents."Do you want coffee? Tee? You want tee, great. Green tee can make it. Sugar? Milk? No, great." He spoke to the to the receiver:

"Miss Miranda, could you bring here two cups of green tee, please? One with sugar. Thanks" And was back to his work.

Kanda took his place in front of the doctor's desk. He checked his clothes again. Sitting here by no means helped him relax. Furthermore, he was even more nervous and impatient. He tried to compose himself and looked around the doctor's office. Inside all was designed exactly like outside, but the wooden elements were brown.

"What do you think about my office, Mr. Kanda?" Doctor's voice interrupted his little inspection.

"I think it's…" Kanda wandered about adequate word"… nice"

Dr. Walker smirked.

"Very diplomatic answer. Congratulation"

Kanda looked suspiciously at his companion. After their 'exchange of views' both of them went silent. The bluette heard that Dr. Walker is quite weird and he was sure that that was right, but he couldn't place it anywhere. After all doctor looked rather normal: white stands of shoulder length hair, round, pretty face, small nose, shapely, lightly rose lips and this alluring gray-blue eyes that were now fully concentrated, but you could practically feel that the owner knew what was happening with you.

'Divisible attention' Kanda thought. 'Yep, it has to be that'

"Divisible attention" Kanda heard. "It's quite useful in my profession" Dr. Walker explained calmly. "As well as absolute memory. And you know-"

This time Kanda exploded.

"I'm sorry Dr. Walker, but looks like this conversation is going to nowhere. Could we please-"

"Kanda Yuu. Son of the philanthropist Froi Tiedoll, but took his mother maiden name. Works as a businessman like his father in his company 'Lotus Cosmetics Corporation'. Age: 29, unmarried. Finished studies at Harvard. Do I have to continue?"

Kanda was staring with wide open mouth. Doctor smirked again.

"I always checked any possible information about my patients. After all it's my job to KNOW." He took depth breath. "So like you see we don't need any introductions" He closed his documents loudly and finally put his head up and looked at his client. "Now I'm ready, but please don't think I was ignoring you all that time, you have to understand. Professionals like me needs to finish what they started" He explained with expression like it was totally obvious. "So, what brings you here?"

Kanda took more time to calm down, but doctor never interrupted or hasten him. He was just looking expectantly and patiently.

"So…" Kanda started unsure.

"…"

"I was just wandering if you could… Or would in that case… Because like you know I… Oh, wait, you don't know yet!" Kanda's hands covered his face in shame.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in"

The door opened at the dark haired women from before walked in. She was shaking or over her body, what made her stepped on her floor length dark violet dress and she nearly dropped what she was holding. The whitette in an instant was beside her and took the tray with two cups.

"I-I-I'm so-o-o sorry!"

"There is no need to be. Miss Miranda, thank you for the drinks, you can go back" Walker smiled reassuringly.

She bowed slightly and went out. Doctor put the tray on his desk. While he was moving his long white medical coat waved and revealed his grey shirt and deep blue jeans.

Kanda took one sip from his cup, put it back and looked at Dr. Walker. The latter's voice (calm, stern, not too loud) and behavior (no unneeded movements) was really professional, there was no doubt about it.

"Let's start from the beginning. What kind of problem do you have?"

Kanda was glad for the help.

"Sexual problems"

"More details"

"I… It's like… Because when… Shit" Kanda was stuttering again. He rested his chin on his palm and his eyes were wandering everywhere but not at Mr. Walker's ones.

"You cannot react in the proper time, like too slow or too fast, you cannot cum while you are aroused, even if you cum the fluid is blue-"

"Can it be blue?" Kanda asked with unbelieving look.

"No, but maybe yours would be first" Dr. Walker smiled innocently.

"Nevermind. So? How you can explain your reactions while having sex?"

"None"

Doctor rise his left eyebrow, so Kanda repeated.

"There is no reaction"

"And that's your problem?"

"Yes"

The whitette tried to hide his smile.

"I'm sorry, it could be personal question, but maybe you just never found proper partner?"

"I don't care about the partner. I'm too busy and absorbed by my work to find one"

"So why do you care now?" Walker looked curious already.

"My father wants me to have one. He thinks I would look better with somebody on any events" Kanda said like that was unimportant and waved his hands in the air. After that he looked at the floor, for a moment deep in thoughts.

"So as you can see-"

"Yes, I can see" The bluette was so absorbed that he didn't even notice Dr. Walker movements so his husky voice so close to his ear slightly surprised him. Kanda's sentence was cut by pair of hands that appeared from behind and encircled his neck, then slowly went down to his chest. But doctor didn't stop there. In, what looked like to Kanda, slow motion he went in front of his patient, palms never leaving their ways, now placed on the abdomen. As they made their way up again the whitette sat on Kanda's lap straddling him, so he could practically feel doctor's penis on his own. At least Kanda didn't know on what should he concentrate more: doctor's hands massaging his stomach or his hypnotizing eyes, shining with passion and want. Walker's face was closer and closer. When Dr. Walker's breath ghosted on Kanda's lips, the latter closed his eyes and waited unmoving. But them never met. Instead doctor's head turned left, leaving a warm trial on his check. Kanda was abruptly took back to reality, as doctor blown gently into his ear. Next thing the bluette knew was that Dr. Walker was sitting again on his chair behind his desk, writing something.

Kanda sat with wide open eyes, too dazed to move.

'Was it just my fucked up imagination…?'

"Looks like your body reacts properly" And after second thought:

"Nearly"

Kanda was back to life.

"What means: nearly?"

"You closed your eyes as I was about to kiss you, yet you didn't get aroused at all"

The whitette was in a professional mode again.

"So what should I do?"

"Tomorrow. Five o'clock is ok? Great. We will make routine tests at first. There is no signs that there is something weird or abnormal. Maybe it's just lack of testosterone?"

Doctor lent to the receiver:

"Miss Miranda, sign Mr. Kanda on tomorrow at five, thanks"

Dr. Walker signalized the end of the visit by standing up and holding out his hand to shake, so Kanda did the same.

"Please remember about the visit tomorrow" Then he suddenly smirked" And I'm glad to welcome you in my clinic as my new patient"

'Fuck. In what swamp I put myself into…' Kanda pathetically thought to himself.

* * *

Thanx for your time :)


	2. Second visit

Hello! :)

Thank you sooo much for all favs and follows! And comments especially ;)

I do not own the characters from DGM.

There is sth for you - hope you like it :)

Enjoy XD

* * *

After parking my navy blue Lamborghini in front of the glassy building I was asking myself thousands questions at once. I started seriously reconsidering coming here. To tell the truth, I was a little bit surprised (yes – definitely _surprised_, not _scared_) after yesterday. I sighted deeply. Just thinking about it made me uneasy inside. But, that stupid Rabbit had been as once right – Dr. Walker might help with his… umm… unusual treatment.

My way of thinking was stopped when I heard knocking on the driver's window. My head shoot up and I leant back immediately as I was met with Dr. Walker's wide, ominously cheerful smile nearly plastered to the glass. He waved at me and that was the moment when the terrible truth sunk in my brain – there was no escape road. Damn, I had to go with him. Doctor stepped back and I walked out of the car.

I had a very bad feeling about it.

"Hallo, Mr. Kanda!" He greeted me. "How is your day?"

We started going to the door, when I abruptly turned around.

"Eh? Something's wrong?"

"I think I might forget to close my car, so I'll just go to check and be back in a minu…" But Dr. Walker caught me by the coat's collar and dragged me forcefully to the entrance.

"Ah, don't worry! After all it's guarded parking. Nothing bad will happen to it."

"If you put that in this way…"

"After all is not like you want to escape, right?" Even though he was smiling all the time, in his eyes you could have seen that specially annoying glint that normally would say: "Ha-ha-ha! You are in my wet now!". And then your imagination would go even further and you would be able to hear his strong, sinister laughter.

Damn creepy, don't you think?

"Ah, Krory, Mornin'!"

"Good morning, good morning Doctor! And Mr.… ?"

"This guy over there is Mr. Kanda. He will be visiting me for some time now" Saying this doctor clapped me on my back. Fucking strongly. From where exactly did he take that strength?

"I see. Good luck, then!"

We waved at each other and made our way to the lift.

The door of the elevator closed and we stood next to each other. That damn thing moved and I glanced down at my companion. Yes, _down_. This cute guy was _shorter_ than me. When you looked at him you would see just tiny, scrawny and annoying brat. But I knew by now that there was more.

"For how long you rent the cabinet in this building?"

I asked with pure curiosity. He looked up at me, clearly surprised.

"_Rent_…? Ah! You ha-ha… you think… ha-ha… I RENT the office here?"

… Ha? He laughed at me?

"I don't get what's so funny." I smirked at him with satisfaction at my next thought."Or maybe.. you are NOT paying, he?"

He instantly calmed down and smiled at me playfully.

"Oh-oh. Are you suggesting I am just some _fraud_?"

We were standing face to face now.

"Maybe" I answered stubbornly.

He sighed deeply.

"Ok, so in other way. What's the name of the company that owns that building?"

I looked at him surprised.

"N&M Co."

"Great. And what does it mean?"

"The letters?" He nodded. "Those are the first letters of this company founders' names – Neah and Mana."

"Are they running their company by themselves?"

"What? Of course not! They are both dead!"

His smile faded lightly.

"So what did they do with the company?"

"They signed it at Mana's only son."

"And what is his name?"

I thought for a moment.

"His name is…" My eyes winded. "All-…! But… wait, wait, WAIT!… That means that you… own that place!"

He didn't manage to retain his poker face – he laughed. I smacked my hand on my face.

_Fuck_.

Why didn't I notice it before?

"That took long enough."

The way to the 23th floor was the worst for me. I had never felt so humiliated in my all life. On our first meeting he had known nearly everything about me, while I, even before the second one, never made any searching about him.

We went out of the lift and said 'hallo' to the Walker's secretary, then inside doctor's office. We sat down and he ordered tea for us. The next two fucking hours he was examining me in any way possible: he took my blood sample, checked my throat and lugs and ears and I didn't remember what more. I even had an x-ray examination and he checked my prostate as well (although he was all the time in his professional mode I could swore that he was fucking smiling while doing it!). When I was pretty annoyed and about to give up and say 'goodbye' doctor stated in his usual monotonous way:

"That's enough. Let's sit till the results will be ready."

I looked at him suspiciously.

"Ready? Now? Don't we have to wait a few days for them?"

Dr. Walker only smirked at my statement.

"In public clinic – maybe. But you are MY personal client now and I'm taking care of you myself. So I'm not going to make you wait for something like that for long." He shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, we don't have time for that. We are supposed to start the therapy as fast as we can." He was back to writing in his papers and I to my, now cold, tea.

Sadly, I didn't have much time to stare at him as the printer started printing. I jumped lightly at that surprising sound, but doctor seemed unimpressed. When the printer stopped working Dr. Walker took the pile with his eyes still in documents. His another hand reached for the cup and he looked at the papers. He studied it for a moment and wrote something, after that he checked a few things more and finally looked up at me. I flinched a little when his creepy smile appeared again.

That wasn't a good sign.

"So, Mr. Kanda, looks like you are perfectly healthy."

"What?" I abruptly stood up. I didn't like it. Even a bit. "So WHY exactly had I to deal with YOU and this fucking examinations? Are you trying to say what normally would say any other normal doctor: '_Oh! I'm soooo sorry, but I really think everything is right_' or some other crap like that?" My hands were waving from rage and I was looking anywhere but not at him. With a quick steps I walked to the window. I glanced outside. That didn't satisfied me. I started making my way to the chair and back to the window to calm down. That didn't help either. At least I drooped on my chair and rubbed my eyebrows. I stayed with my hand on my face a little more. Then I noticed – Dr. Walker was silent all the time. And that fact irritated me even more."AND something is definitely NOT _perfectly_ right with me if I can't even fuck somebody properly!" I didn't notice when I started shouting, but at that time it didn't matter. I was too mad to care.

There was a deafening silence. Suddenly I heard the chair being moved away, then steps that approached me from ahead and the crocking sound, like the desk bent under some added weight. I looked up through a gap between my fingers and saw Walker looking at me… _apologetically _and_ sympathetically_?

He lent down, took my face in both his hands and lifted it a bit. I had no choice but to look deeply in his eyes.

"Mr. Kanda, I'm not going to say any of that. Of course, if there was some evidence that you lack in any way that machines and medicine can help, it would be easier. But we don't have any. Sooo we just need to think about something else." He smiled reassuringly at me.

Our faces were _really_ close by now.

"We'll try in another way."

_Too _close_._

"So, please, don't think that way. I'm NOT going to give up on you. Get it?"

'_I'm NOT going to give up on you_'… Maybe he wanted to say it as a threat, considering the first part of his sentence, but my heart made a loud 'ba-dump' when he said the second one.

"Got it" I let go of the breath that I didn't notice to hold.

"Great. So we are going to meet here in two days. At five p.m." He said sternly. And leant even closer.

"But this time I'm not going to leave it like that" He was whispering now.

Another '_ba-dump_'.

"I'm giving you a homework."

And he kissed me. He fucking _kissed_ ME. The kiss was long and sweet… and light, like his lips weren't at my own all that time. My head lent back a little so we would deepen the kiss. His palms tightened their grip a bit on my checks to steady my head. Just when I was about to encircle his back and thought that I wanted it to last forever our contact…

...stopped.

Unfortunately, I didn't have the chance to think about it too long or to search for the answer in his eyes. Nearly instantly as he pulled away, he pressed back. With a doubled force than before. For a moment he was on my laps to support himself. This time the kiss was feverish, aggressive… and short. He didn't even give me time to respond.

When my eyes adjusted to light he was half sitting on his desk again, with one leg resting on another and his hands crossed. He smiled that evilly - happy smile of his.

"That's your homework: tomorrow you are going to tell me, which kiss you like more" He stood up and reached his hand to shake. So I did the same.

* * *

Thank you for reading! To the next time! :D


	3. Third visit

Hi, guys! :)

Thank you again for so much favs and follows!

Special thanks for:

Slave-Of-Boredom

Yullen22490

1o1

Kinkylittlewolf

Neppi-chan

Owlwho

Eskarina Rozemblum

xxDarkSeceretxx

Lenore91

AllenMoyashiWalker

Twerkwihmepls

kroscetish

olivia-yuymaxwell

You are all great! :D

And I'm sorry for the mistakes that I did in previous chapters. Fortunately, I have a beta reader now.

So super special thanks to AllenPimpWalker for beta reading my story! :D

I do not own the characters from DGM.

Enjoy XD

* * *

The November sun beat down warmly on Kanda as he strolled down the street. The morning was beautiful, the birds were singing and the bluette's eyebrow was twitching nervously. He was looking down at his mobile phone which was vibrating annoyingly in his palm. He was deeply considering whether to answer or not answer the phone call. Eventually his curiosity won over and he pressed the answer call button.

"What?"

"Yuu! I'm sooooo happy to hear you!" Kanda pulled the phone away from his ear so as to not end up deaf from Lavi's loud greeting. "You know, Carmen learned how to make a delicious pudding! I'm so proud of her! Ah, and Nick started to learn how to play baseball. He looks sooo cool while playing, nearly as cool as me! Hehe… Oh and Sara and Christie are spending their entire time in the garden! I don't know what they're doing there…" There was a little pause before the red-head continued. "…but nevertheless I'm proud of them as well! And would you imagine that my sweet…"

"No Lavi. That's enough! If you are going to babble about your kids for another three hours I pass!" Kanda said as he interrupted his friend. "And stop calling me by my name!" He added angrily.

"Oh, Yuu! Don't be like that! We all know that you love my kids too!" Lavi said as he laughed, but then suddenly got serious. "Yuu, since we're talking about love, how are your visits at Allen's clinic going?"

'Allen? Ah… that Allen…wait WHAT?'

"What? What the hell do those two have in common?"

"Yuu! He is totally your type!" Kanda could swear that Lavi was smiling widely from ear to ear. "So? How did it go? Do you like him? Is he going to help you?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Maybe, quite… well, I don't know yet, yes."

"But is he going to help you… personally?"

"Yes, he said so."

"Oh-ho!" Lavi whistled loudly. "He said so?"

"Ah. What's so special about it?"

"Ha? Don't you know? He takes care personally of the _chosen ones_."

"'The chosen ones?'"

"Yes, like the most dangerous cases or the most interesting ones. To which group do you belong, hmm?"

'He is definitely smirking now, ughhh…' Kanda thought ignoring the last question.

"But I'm sure his schedule is fully occupied by his clients."

"Oh, of course it is! After all he is THE famous Allen Walker! Every celebrity and philanthropist wants to visit him. So he organizes one or two visits for them. And if he isn't too interested he puts them in his staff care."

"How many employees does he have?" Kanda asked curious now.

"Hmm… About ten, I think. But he chooses them personally. They are the best of the best! Of course Allen is available for all of his patients 24/7 if something really bad happens. But still…"

"…"

"Hey, Yuu, will you come over tonight? The kids will be delighted. You really have to taste Carmen's pudding! And see Nick… "

"It's okay, I get it." Kanda said in surrender. "I'll be there around seven."

"Oh, that's great! I'm going to tell them! Bye-bye!" Lavi hung up before Kanda was able to say another word. The bluette sighed.

"So I'm only 'interesting', hmm…" He murmured barely audibly to himself.

"Hey, what's with that sad face?" Kanda jumped slightly from hearing that well known voice.

"Oh, Dr. Walker…"He abruptly stopped talking as he fully turned left and saw the other, who was wearing… everyday clothes?

Before today Kanda had only seen Walker dressed in a white medical coat or his long brown coat, but now the doctor was wearing dark blue jeans, a blue T-shirt that was loosely hanging off his shoulders and a simple brown, short jacket.

'He's dressed so simply and yet he is still able to look so beautiful… Ugh! And… wait. Was he…? No…'

"And this is…" Kanda looked questioningly at the bags in the doctor's hands.

"Ha? Ah, this! I was shopping" The whitette smiled sheepishly.

"Sh-shopping?"

"Ah. Hey, don't look so surprised! Even I have to eat sometimes!" Walker laughed. "And do shopping. Nobody would do that for me." Normally he would have shrugged, but he was too laden.

"Anyways, Kanda, could you please drop the "Dr." part? Let's leave the formalities inside the office, ok?"

"O-okay" Kanda stuttered taken by surprise.

"Oh, right. I was going to call you, but since we met…" He stopped and leaned towards Kanda. "Do you check your mail from time to time? I sent you a form. Be sure to complete it by tonight. Got it?" He said with a serious expression.

"G-got it, Dr…."

One glare from the Doctor had the bluette quickly correcting his mistake.

"…Walker"

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" Walker asked smiling evilly.

They started walking in silence in an unknown direction to Kanda. It wasn't an 'I-have-nothing-t-tell-you" silence, but more like 'it's-nice-to-walk-beside-you' one. From time to time random people would pass the pair. The bluette noticed that some of them would look at them chuckling, some would glare at him and others would smile longingly at them.

'Why the hell are they looking at us like that? It's freaking annoying!'

He flinched uncomfortably and glanced at his companion to see if he had become as irritated as Kanda. However, the cute whitette seemed unmoved.

'Wait –_cute_?' He glanced again. 'A-ahh…Definitely cute.'

Kanda felt that weird thing from when the doctor kissed him, somewhere in his chest and very closely to where his heart was…

They weren't walking for long, when the whitette suddenly remembered something.

"Ah, Kanda, I need to go see one from my clients now, so I'll be going!" Walker waved at Kanda, who in return gave a small wave as the other walked away. "See you tomorrow!"

"Ah, see ya…"

-/- time skip -/-

"Oh, hello, Mr. Kanda!" Came the shaky greeting from the secretary.

"Good evening, Miss Miranda."

The dark haired woman went back to her work and Kanda made his way to the doctor's office door. He was about to knock, when the door was opened from the inside. The bluette was met _closely_ with Walker's worried face.

'_Ba-dump_'

"Ah, Mr. Kanda! What time is it right now? Five? And it's time for you visit… Oh! I'm so sorry, Mr. Kanda but I have to postpone your appointment. I have an emergency! One of my patients suddenly got seriously ill and I have to go to them right now!" The Doctor was explaining the situation to Kanda very frantically and looked seriously sorry at having to reschedule. To tell the truth, Kanda was a little taken aback by the sincerity in the other's voice.

"Miss Miranda, please call the taxi" The Doctor called while putting on his coat, which had previously hung on his arm.

"Don't you have your own car?" Kanda asked clearly surprised.

Dr. Walker smiled at him and shook his head.

"Of course I have one, but it's at home. I normally arrive to work by bike."

"Is that so… I'll drive you"

"…what?" The whitette's eyes widened in shock.

"I'll drive you. Just say where."

"Eh? Really? Thank you so much!"

Both of them quickly made their way down to Kanda's car. The drive was short. When they finally stopped in front of the big gate and the doctor put his hand on the door handle, he abruptly turned back to Kanda and smiled fondly at him.

"Thank you" The bluette managed to catch his companion whisper.

'Shit, I would be his driver everyday if he gave me that cheerful smile every time…'

Kanda cooled down a bit as he watched the doctor walking in through the front door, and stepped in hurriedly without welcoming the owner of the house, who stood by the door and was screaming something.

'He's not even making any sense…' Kanda thought to himself as he looked at the guy's face…

'The guy's face… the guy's face…'

For an instant the bluette's and the other guy's eyes met. And then…

"K-kanda?"

"Lavi?"

-/- time skip -/-

Kanda and Lavi were sitting on the comfy couch in the redhead's dining room, calmly drinking tea. The crisis moment was behind them and they were only waiting for Walker to finish doing the last checkup.

Finally, the doctor walked inside the room and took off the stethoscope and placed it in the first aid kit, as he sat on the armchair placed closely to the dining table and the couch. Lavi handed him a cup of tea.

"Thanks, Lavi" Walker smiled at his friend.

Lavi laughed.

"Allen, really? You just dropped everything else, used your patient to drive you to your another one and helped my little Carmen and now you're thanking me? Please, I'm the one that should be thanking you."

It looked like Walker wanted to protest, but in that moment Lenalee walked in with some cake and fresh servings of tea.

"Don't you dare argue Allen!" She put the tray on the table. "I don't know what we would've done without you." She smiled fondly at the doctor and sat beside Lavi, who put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ah, my beautiful wife is right!" Lavi exclaimed happily, but after a moment he continued hesitantly. "And I totally don't know how we are going to pay you. Maybe we can…"

"No, no Lavi! I'm not taking money for helping my goddaughter and I don't want to hear of any other kind of payment beside another piece of Lenalee's delicious apple-pie" He smiled at them his usual unnatural cheerful smile which clearly said: 'Don't even _dare_ trying to pay me. Or else…' and handed his empty plate in Lenalee's direction.

The couple laughed nervously as Lavi's wife put another piece of cake on Walker's plate. The Doctor finished his food and tea quickly.

"So, we will be going." Walker stated calmly, yet firmly, and nodded at Kanda and walked towards the door. The bluette stood up as well and followed the doctor, both men put on their coats before heading out. Lavi and Lenalee accompanied them to say 'goodbye' but before the two guests could open the door to go home, they all heard the creaking of stairs.

"Christie! Sara! I told you to sleep!" Lenalee tried to scold the children.

"Uncle Allen! Uncle Yuu!" Both of them yelled clearly delighted. "Thanks for visiting! Why won't you stay longer?"

As Walker was about to answer… he stopped. Both kids stood not far away from them and were looking at them with full concentration on their little faces.

And finally…

"You're a couple!" That wasn't a question, but a statement. They pointed at two dumfounded adults who were standing ready to go outside.

"HA?" Both of them screamed. The Doctor was the first to talk, he bent down to the kids' height and explained calmly.

"No, we are not."

"Ehhhh…. But you look so good together…" They both whined.

"Sorry to disappoint you." The Doctor smiled apologetically and kissed both kids on the head. Walker and Kanda laughed awkwardly and went to car.

After they were inside they both sighed.

"Finally…"

"Finally…"

They looked at each other and laughed sincerely. While driving they sat in a comfortable silence. Eventually Kanda asked,

"Where do you want me to drive you?"

"The office would be good. And Kanda…"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry for today" Kanda glanced at his companion.

"Why? No need to be sorry. She had a really high fever and definitely needed you more than me."

"Don't say that!" Walker said hiding his eyes behind his bangs, the anger in his voice obvious. Suddenly he brightened. "Oh, never mind! Come to my office tomorrow at the same hour! I'll make it up to you!"

Kanda stopped in front of the glassy building. Walker stepped out of the car but before he closed the door Kanda caught his hand.

"So…you'll do anything?"

"Ah, anything" The Doctor answered a bit surprised, but sternly, and smiled at Kanda.

The bluette watched the doctor disappear behind the glassy door of the building and thought to himself.

'Hmm...Anything…'

* * *

Thanx for reading. See you again :)


	4. Fourth visit

Hello! :)

Thank you for all favs and follows!

Special hugs and thanks for:

negimarules52

zzzcrayonzzz

olivia-yuymaxwell

Unknown Guest

Neppi-chan

AllenMoyashiWalker

Owlwho2

melode

Kinkylittlewolf

xxDarkSeceretxx

Yullen22490

And super special thanks to AllenPimpWalker – my great beta reader! :D

I love you all! :D

I do not own the characters from DGM.

Enjoy XD

* * *

I closed the white wooden door quietly and turned around to welcome the doctor.

"Good morn-?" I started out saying but then stopped as I saw that the doctor's desk was empty.

"Is anyone there…?" I wanted to ask but then stopped when I heard a muffled voice coming from behind… the wall? I stepped closer in its direction and put my ear to the white, smooth surface so that I was now able to hear said voice better. It was the Doctor's voice.

"No… No, I'm definitely not going!... Why do you need me there anyways? Hmpf! So? Find somebody else to look good with, 'cause I'm not going! If the Earl wants to see me he is welcome to my home anytime. Please tell him so that he will be sure to come _without_ you." His voice became louder and angrier. "I don't care! And don't come here!" He ended the call suddenly.

Fortunately I managed to step back before the piece of wall that I was leaning on moved to my right. I lost my balance and closed my eyes before I made an impact with the really… _soft_ floor? My eyes shot open. For a short while my vision was a little blurred. When it steadied I was looking directly into the doctor's grey orbs. His head was settled directly between my arms.

He was cutely smiling at me, but I saw that he was as surprised as I was.

"Ehmm… Mr. Kanda… could you please stand up?"

Shit. I was too occupied with adoring his face that I absolutely forgot about that…!

_Instead of getting off of him like he'd asked, I leaned my face down to his ear and whispered huskily,_

"_Why should I?"_

That was only a temporary strong desire that I felt for a moment. Of course after his question I politely stood up and extended a hand to him to help him get up. He studied my palm for a while, but finally grabbed it and stood up standing opposite of me.

I didn't let go of his hand.

"Are you okay, Mr. Kanda?" He studied me from head to toes and with his free hand checked my thorax.

"There is nothing broken. That's good" He was in his professional mode again. But his eyes…

"Ah, that's good. What? Were you worried about me?" I asked with pure curiosity.

"I was." He answered seriously.

I blinked.

'_Ba-dump_'

Then he smiled evilly.

"Of course I was. I didn't want to have to operate you. And believe me, you wouldn't want it too."

"Why?" I asked after my hopes were mercilessly crashed.

"You wouldn't want to see the bill."

I sweat dropped as he chuckled.

After that I looked around the room, it was one fourth the size of the doctor's office. On every wall, beside the one that was used as a door, stood a bookstand filled with books and weird looking vials.

"And this is…?"

He followed my eyes and his own shined with realization.

"This? This is only my storeroom." He explained calmly.

I _still_ didn't let go of his hand.

"Let's go back to the office." He walked inside and dragged me with him then moved to close the sliding door.

I poked at it again. Damn, it really looked like a part of the wall…

Walker eventually let go of my hand, behaving like I hadn't been holding on to his hand only a moment ago. I felt that same invisible hand squeeze my heart.

He gathered his writing pad, pen and some other papers.

Without turning to look in my direction he told me, "We're ready to go," and walked towards the door. He opened it widely and made a half bow, as if making fun of me and thereby signaling me to go outside.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled at me mysteriously.

"You'll see."

We headed straight towards an elevator and after the glassy doors closed he pressed the button with the number '34' on it. After a short ride and an even shorter walk we walked inside a dark room. Once the doctor closed the door behind us, we were engulfed in total darkness.

I felt a movement from my left, where the doctor should be. I heard the cracking of the curtains' grips and after one strong pull the sun's light blinded me. Eventually I was able to see the doctor standing next to the window, smiling brightly at me. In front of my eyes was a not so big room. The walls were white, but the furniture was black and in the air I smelled… lotuses?

I looked back at him. I swore that my eyes were the size of dinner plates right now.

He smiled widely at me.

"It's your room from now on."

"Wha-?"

He stopped me and pointed at the black screen with big, bright pink lotus flowers on it as a decoration. The black screen with the lotus flowers was big and beautiful; I was surprised that I hadn't noticed it before.

"Behind that is your surprise." He gave me a last friendly smile then his face became serious and he went to the office chair which was placed behind a small desk. He took it and moved it to the center of the room close to the other chair that was standing there previously. He sat on his own and started searching for something in his papers. He said nothing to me so I just sat beside him on the free chair. My eyes wandered back to the screen. What was behind that damn thing…

"So, Mr. Kanda," I looked back at him. "The form that you filled out is one that every personal client needs to fill out. That's because I need the information from the form to know how to decorate a room for them."

I still couldn't believe that he organized this private room for me.

"Ah…Thank yo-"

"Ah, you don't have to!" He interrupted me and waved his palm a few times as though it wasn't really that important. "I'll just add it to your bill" He smiled evilly.

"A-ahh…" Shit, he's scary… I sweat dropped for the second time in one day. This is going to be an _interesting_ day...

"This time we won't do anything involving action. I will just ask you personal questions and you will answer." His gray orbs moved back to his papers, they were calm but you could feel that he was not going to take "no" for an answer.

"So, Mr. Kanda…"

-/- time skip -/-

My head was leaning on the back of the seat from exhaustion. I never knew that being in a rapid-fire of the doctor's questions could be so tiresome. Especially since he was really persistent when I didn't answer the question he'd asked. When he asked me something he wanted an answer and wouldn't hear any excuses as to why I couldn't answer the question.

"That's enough, Mr. Kanda." He glanced at the clock. "Two hours is ok, isn't it?"

I immediately relaxed and was ready to get up in case he changed his mind and continued torturing me again. As if he were listening to my thoughts I felt a strong grip on my left arm as I was about to grab the handle and leave.

"Mr. Kanda? Are you going somewhere?"

I didn't dare to look back at him.

"No…? O-of course not!" I said as I quickly put my hands up in surrender and sighed loudly. He chuckled quietly at my actions.

"Mr. Kanda. Don't you want to know what I prepared for you surprise?"

Oh, right. I'd completely forgotten about that! I glanced curiously at the screen. He had to notice it, because he chuckled mischievously again and pushed me in the opposite side of the room, where the screen stood. There was a door as well, which he opened firmly and said, "Strip."

My mind froze.

"What…?" was my very intelligent answer.

"Which part of the word 'strip' did you not seem to understand?" He was smirking now. He was fucking smirking at me!

"Oh, what's wrong, Mr. Kanda? Hmm… I think I should help you a little, what do you think?"

He was going to _help_ me? With _what_?

"If you want to help me with walking in please know that I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself…"

Despite my previous words, I didn't know why but my legs refused to move inside the new room. I had the weird feeling that nothing good awaited for me there. So I stood there sternly yet childishly holding on the door jam.

I felt the doctor's breath on my neck.

"I only thought about helping you walk in but if you want me to help you with the other part, I have nothing against it…" He whispered huskily into my ear and right after that I felt his teeth softly bite it.

What…? Was he really _biting_ my ear?

Suddenly my body moved forward without Walker's help.

"No! I'm perfectly okay with doing it by myself!" I yelled at him quickly closing the door behind me and was once again enveloped in darkness. I started blindly looking for a power switch by moving my hands on the walls. Fuck, where is that damn thing?

"Mr. Kanda…." Shit, what now? "I really don't want to interrupt you and all, but I thought, of course taking in consideration my good and friendly nature…"

"Just spit it out already!" He became silent. Shit. "Doctor Walker…?" I added more politely.

"So like I said…" Good, he wasn't mad. "I was only wondering if you would like to have a bit of light in there…"

Huh…?

"How would you…?" Shit, I said it aloud. I hoped that the doctor didn't hear that…

"The switch is outside." My elbows started twitching lightly and I heard him holding in laughter. "You know I just thought you might like some light… but maybe I'm mistaken. Please, don't mind me!" I heard his footsteps walking away…

Shit, shit, shit!

"H-hey! Wait there!"

He stopped.

"Hmm?" He is definitely playing with me.

"What if, hypothetically, you were right?"

"That would be really surprising. Me? Being right? No way…" That amused voice. I would kill him after that!

"But… if hypothetically? Just hypothetically speaking?" He was still playing with me and I was really starting to sound desperate.

"Hmmm… If it's only hypothetically then it can be." Finally!

I heard him approaching the door and heard a soft 'click'.

The lights were on and in front of my eyes I saw…

* * *

Thanks for reading. See ya! :)


	5. Fifth visit

Hi! :D

You guys are so great! Thank you for all favs and follows! :D

Special thanks for:

OhMyFudgeCookies

Neppi-chan

Kanna Raimi

Baneheco

olivia-yuymaxwell 8

Eskarina

LadyAliceWalker

Naruto7771

Cana99

Yullen22490

Kinkylittlewolf

xxDarkSeceretxx

And even louder 'thank you' for AllenPimpWalker – my beta reader! :D

I do not own the characters from DGM.

Enjoy XD

* * *

… a black chair in a white room. It wasn't a big room if I took three steps in any direction I was able to touch the walls. The chair itself wasn't really interesting, but the small package lying on the chair looked _very_ interesting. I walked closer and lifted it to my eyes' height. On the brown package there was a small note that read 'OPEN ME! XD'.

What was it this time? I hung my head in surrender. I gave up. I totally gave up. I didn't get him at all!

From anger I wanted to throw the package away, but when I tossed the damn thing it opened by itself and the 'content' dropped on the floor with a soft 'thump'.

I stopped my actions and leaned down to take a closer look. One minute of investigating was enough. I straightened myself.

Shit! Strip my ass?! I would fucking kill him…

-/- time skip -/-

I opened the door and walked outside the room. The doctor was nowhere to be found so I called out,

"Doctor…?"

Before I managed to finish my sentence the white haired doctor walked from behind the black screen. His eyes were focused on the files in his hands. He walked over to his desk and laid the files on it. Then he took off his white coat and hung it on the back of the chair.

"Finally! Mr. Kanda, I thought you got lost in there." He stated with an evident smirk on his face. "But you did it! Now can we start…" He finally turned around and looked up, his gray orbs landed on my chest. His smirk widened. He slowly made his way in my direction, smiling seductively.

"Mr. Kanda, if you are going to seduce me you are definitely on a good track." He was shamelessly ogling me! He, he, he… I WHAT?

"What…?" My voice made him stop.

"Eh?"

We had to look extremely funny in that exact moment. He was looking at me as if I'd suddenly grown a second head and I looked like I would cut off the only head he had.

Silence fell upon us. I was the first one to burst,

"What's with the surprised look on your face? It was your _intelligent_ idea for me to wear _that_, wasn't it?"

He looked really puzzled now. He put both of his hands on his hips.

"What? I only put _that_ in the bag! I would've never guessed that you would actually try to wear _that_!"

My own anger was totally forgotten while I was staring at his surprised.

"So, what should I, in your opinion, do with _that_?" I bolted at him again.

"I don't know, maybe use _it_ to wipe away the sweat?" He suggested ironically.

"The _what_?" I asked totally dumbfounded.

He made a few steps in the screen's direction and with one strong move he pushed it aside, behind it was a nice looking massage chair.

My orbs were moving non-stop from the chair to the doctor.

He spread his hands widely in a gesture that said: 'I really have no idea what to say'.

"I really don't know what you thought i was going to do to you, but I honestly only planned to give you a free massage." After second thought he added. "But you know, Mr. Kanda, we can always change the plans and make good use of your actual… hmm… _state_" He winked at me.

And that was when I finally realized what I did. How fucking stupid was I? Here I stood, nearly completely naked, with only a small white towel hanging tightly on my waist. But what could I do? When I saw _it_ coming from the packet it reminded me of the towels that are used in the hot springs. And HE said 'strip'! So what else could i have thought to use the towel for?

I stopped myself from slapping myself in the face.

He walked to the massage chair and patted it slightly, giving me a sign to sit there. I did as he wanted as he started pressing different buttons, making the chair turn into a bed for one person. As I was lying down he told me,

"Turn around and make yourself comfortable. I'm going to clean my hands. I'll be back in a moment." He walked away and I laid down, placing my hands alongside my torso. I put my head on the soft fabric. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I still couldn't believe that he put so much effort in completing the making of my room.

Without opening my eyes I heard the doctor approach me. Then I felt the added weight on my left.

"Ouch! Ha…? What are you doing?!" I made a half turn and yelled at him before he fully placed himself on me just below my butt. He stared at me surprised. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to give you a massage." He said sternly.

"Yeah, I got it. But why are you straddling me?" I asked irritated.

"Because… It will be easier for me this way…?" He sent me a look that said: 'Isn't it obvious?'.

"Ah-ahhh. If you say so…" I still wasn't convinced.

"Great. Now – cooperate!" He forcefully pushed me down.

"Ughhh…!" I placed myself back in the positions i was in before his stupid interruption.

And then he started massaging me. At first he massaged up and down along my spine, then in circles up and down all of my back. After pinching my shoulders he repeated the motions again and again and again…

Ahhh… Good… All of the motions were extremely relaxing. I didn't even notice that I was slowly starting to fall asleep. Maybe I wasn't completely asleep because my eyes caught a glimpse of gray. Gray…? Where did I see gray…

My eyelids were getting more and more heavy…

I glanced besides me and saw his light grey orbs. But what were his orbs doing in front of me, when he was still _on_ me?

Ahhh… Thinking like that was harder than I thought, so gave up...

The more his palms left taught tacks on my back, the more sleepy I got. Before I closed my eyes again, I made a last attempt to think. And finally I found it – a mirror. On the opposite side of the room was a big mirror, hanging steady on the white wall. Mindlessly I began watching Walker. From the spot I was laying I could see the upper part of his body. It was bending up and down in the same rhythm as his hands and he was… smiling…? Ah, smiling…

I thought I was really in some kind of trance… Yhm… What a nice feeling… And he… he had such a nice smile when he thought that no one was looking… I thoughtlessly smiled to myself, as I closed my eyes one last time.

Ah, he has a really nice smile…

Then everything went dark.

-/- time skip -/-

I groggily tried to open my eyes.

"Ka…"

I felt something soft and warm on my back. Something like… a blanket…?

"…da!"

No, it was more rough than a blanket. Through my half closed eyelids I saw a white sleeve hung on my right.

"…an…!"

White sleeve… Ah, the doctor had a white coat.

"K…da!"

Ugh…! Stupid voice for trying to wake me up! But, I thought I liked that voice. It was… soft and warm, just like the white coat on my back…

"Mr. Kanda! Time to stand up!" Eventually I managed to hear the full sentence of my companion. I slowly sat up. The piece of clothing slid off me slightly, but he caught it before it could fall completely.

"Oh, my! Mr. Kanda!" Sorry, Mr. Nice Voice. I wasn't going to give up on my peaceful sleep that easily.

"Mr… Mr. Kanda!"

I saw darkness again.

-/- time skip -/-

"… No… no! How many times do I have to repeat myself? I'm not going anywhere with you!"

What now…?

"…Yes, yes… I know but…! Ugh, I remember that!"

The voice from before… Ah, Mr. Nice Voice. I laughed to myself silently at that thought. Funny, how much that nickname suited him.

"No! And that's my last word!"

End of the conversation. I felt somebody walk closely towards me and then heard the creaking of my bed. The sunlight blinded me as I opened my eyes, so I put my hand on them.

My mind started thinking logically. The memories of yesterday came to me one after one. The white towel, the massage chair, the massage, the nice voice… And now I was in my room?

At that last thought my eyes shot open and I abruptly sat up.

"Ahhh!" I heard the doctor scream next to me. The doctor was wearing brown pants and a light blue t-shirt that he had on the day before, the buttons were open, so I had a nice view of his well built chest. He was massaging his ass, probably because I'd pushed him off of the bed.

Wait.

He was in MY bed. In MY bedroom. In MY apartment.

What the hell?

"Oh, Kanda, be more gentle!" He yelled at me angrily. Then he looked at my shocked expression and laughed.

"Oh, Kanda! Please, don't make such a face! I haven't done anything bad. Really" He put his right hand up, like he wanted to make a vow, with a serious face. Then he remembered something.

"Kanda, do you want some coffee? I already put some water to boil." He stood up and went straight to the kitchen. I stood up as well and followed him. When we reached the kitchen he handed me a cup of nice, warm coffee.

"You should drink some it will wake you up." He smiled and took a sip from his cup. I did the same. But I was really curious now.

"So… Dr…."

One glare from the doctor.

"…Walker" He was smiling at me again. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Oh, you fell asleep while I was giving you the massage. You slept so peacefully that I just couldn't wake you up!" At that he giggled cutely. "So I brought you here." He finished.

"Uhm… Okay. But wasn't I naked back then?"

"Yhm. You were but I helped you put on your clothes."

_Embarrassing_…

"What about my car?"

"I used it to drive you home."

"And what about you?"

"I tried to put you to bed and was about to leave but you moved and grabbed onto my t-shirt so tightly that I couldn't get away so i decided to sleep with you."

Oh, shit! So embarrassing…! I covered my face with my palms.

"Walker, I'm so sorry! If I only knew that I would fall asleep…"

"Ah. Kanda, don't worry! Lets say that I decided to visit your home and leave it at that. I'd like to use your shower and later could you give me a ride to work? I don't want to be late."

"Ah, no problem." We laid our cups on the kitchen table and went to my bedroom, where I handed him a clean towel. I saw him walk towards the bathroom before he spun around and looked at me like he had something on his mind. I could nearly see the light bulb turning on above his head.

Finally he spoke.

"Kanda, do you have any plans for next Friday?"

I clearly didn't expect that.

"No, why?"

* * *

Thanks for your time. See ya! :)


	6. Sixth visit

Hallo, guys! :)

Thanks for the favs and follows! :D

Special ones for:

OhMyFudgeCookies

Naruto7771

Yullen22490

xxDarkSeceretxx

And for AllenPimpWalker, who is my great beta reader ;)

I do not own the characters from DGM.

Enjoy XD

* * *

"_Kanda, do you have any plans for next Friday?"_

_I clearly didn't expect that._

"_No, why?"_

_He leaned on the door's __frame._

"_Because I thought we could go somewhere."_

_**Ba-dump**_

"_Really? Where exactly? And why is that?"_

"_That's a surprise!" He winked at me. "Consider it a part of your rehabilitation." _

"_Oh…"_

"Mr. Kanda…"

What…?

"Mr. Kanda, what do you think we should do in this case?"

I opened my eyes and saw all of my employees looking expectantly at me. Shit. I'd gotten lost in my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat what you said?"

"Of course boss, but… Is everything all right?" They all looked at me worriedly.

I straightened myself in my fluffy boss-like chair and put my hands on the desk. I looked around at my employees, who sat along the long, black wooden table. They seemed to be aware that I wasn't completely concentrated on our task today. Shit. I needed to be more professional at work!

"Yes, of course. I just spaced out for a bit." When they still didn't seem to believe me, I added, "It's lack of sleep." I think they bought that.

Eventually they repeated everything for me and we were able to start voting on whether or not we should accept another company's invitation for cooperation.

From that point the meeting went rather smoothly. We decided not to grant our help to the new company, because it was too risky of a move. I dismissed my employees and stayed alone in the big meeting room. Shortly after they'd all left I collected my things and headed to the parking lot placed in the basement.

As I was inside my car I gave a last glance at the company building. It was a nice, modern construction and nearly as tall as Walker's building…

Ugh! Walker had crossed my mind again. I really shouldn't think about him that much. I couldn't concentrate properly on my work thanks to him! But… I was still trying to figure out if my 'Oh' from that time sounded like I was really disappointed or only a little…

No! Stop! I needed to stop! Ahh! But… I was already driving to his place for the next visit. That didn't help me NOT think about him at all!

Not good, not good… I thought after I parked my car in front of that fucking stupid glassy building with fucking stupid glassy doors and a fucking nicely smiling whitette inside…

Yep. Like I said – something was definitely wrong with me.

-/- time skip -/-

"Mr. Kanda!"

A really heavy object collided with my head.

"Ouch!" I yelled at nothing in particular as I opened my eyes. I was met with Walker's gray orbs glaring at me angrily. He was holding a big file in his hand ready to hit me again.

"Ugh…" I gulped loudly.

"Gosh! Mr. Kanda! Stop spacing out!" He shouted at me.

"But I WAS listening!" I tried to defend myself.

"Oh, really? So what's your answer to my last question?" He asked sarcastically as he took a sip from his cup.

"Eh… Yes…?"

He sighed deeply.

"Ouch!" I hollered at him when the file hit my head again.

"I asked you, if you prefer men or women. Could you be so nice as to explain why? Or should I try to interpret your answer?"

Ah… Just great.

"That's because… Yhm… I had… Or rather hadn't…"

He looked at me and waved his palm like he wanted to encourage me to say more.

I let my hands hang loosely. Without looking at him I answered,

"Lack of sleep."

Yes, I knew - lame excuse, but it seemed like it worked..?!

The doctor sighed again and calmly said,

"Okay. It looks like we're going nowhere with this. Let's do something else." He put the cup and, thankfully, the heavy file down on his desk and stood up.

Without turning back to me he demanded,

"Mr. Kanda, could you please sit on your massage chair?"

I gave him a surprised look, but placed myself on the chair nevertheless. The comfortable thing was positioned in the opposite direction from where Walker went, so I had to make a half turn in order to see him opening the fridge and taking out the bunch of bananas.

Wow! He even had a fridge in here! I hadn't noticed it before.

But wait…Why exactly did he take out a bunch of bananas?

He started separating the bunch and then put them all on one plate. After he was done he turned and was about to say something, but I had to have had a really funny expression on my face, because he chuckled instead.

"Mr. Kanda, have you ever heard that normally people can't look into somebody's eyes when that certain somebody eats a banana?"

"Yes, I've heard of that. What of it?"

"We're going to try it out." While walking closer to me he caught a chair and placed it near the one that I sat on, and placed the plate on it. He pushed a few buttons and I was lying down exactly like when he'd given me a massage.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you sitting ON me?"

He sighed.

"That's because…"

"…because it will be easier for you this way, okay. I got it, I got it!"

"Oh, I see we are making a bit of progress in understanding each other." He smiled at me.

It felt really weird. The last time I had been lying down on my stomach, so he sitting on me hadn't felt as disturbing as it was now.

"Okay Doctor, I understand why you're sitting on me, but why like _that_?"

"Mr. Kanda, did you know that the most sensitive part of the human body are the lips and, in men' case, a penis?"

"Yeah…"

"So like you see my lips are going to be occupied, so I have to feel if you harden with another part of my body."

He smirked at me. I don't know why, but I had the weird feeling that he was really going to enjoy torturing me.

Eventually he took a banana and began to eat it, looking straight into my eyes.

The first banana – nothing happened, he ate it normally.

A second banana – I started glancing at his lips, while his eyes got that annoyingly seductive glint in them.

A third banana – I just COULDN'T look back into his eyes, because every time I did a shudder ran through my body. Yet, looking at his lips wasn't exactly helping either.

A fourth banana – The only thing I was concentrated on was his tongue liking the tip of the banana and going down along it, before eating it.

After the fourth banana I stopped counting. I was so entranced by his tongue and lip movements, not to mention that sexy look on his face…

Finally he finished eating them.

"Good job." He said as he smiled down at me.

"Ha…?"

He omitted my obvious question and stood up off of me. He pressed the buttons on the right and I was sitting straight again. Then I looked down at my pants –I was semi-hard underneath my pants!

I couldn't believe that,

"…you fucking did it…" I was too shocked to notice that I'd whispered it loudly enough for him to hear me.

He laughed.

"No Mr. Kanda. YOU did it." Then he smirked at me.

"Pants down."

"What?"

He sighed again, he was sighing too often when he was around me.

"Mr. Kanda, you didn't come to me with broken leg, right? So do as I told you, I'm going to clean my hands." And with that he left me.

He was right. But ugh! It was still embarrassing…

Yet I did as he told me.

He came back with white gloves on his hands. He examined my organ carefully. After he finished he didn't look neither disappointed nor relived.

"You can put them back on." He declared standing up and walking away to toss the gloves to the trash box.

"So?" I asked him curious, while we were putting on our coats, getting ready to go outside.

"Not bad. We worked it, somehow. You reacted, but nothing came out. Not even pre-cum."

He got silent, deeply in thought.

"Mr. Kanda, do you feel some pain in there? Or pressure?"

I thought for a moment.

"Pain…no. But pressure… something definitely."

"Ok. So here is your homework... You need to touch yourself, the more the better. But obligatorily in bed before going to sleep…"

"No way." I interrupted him. We were already inside the lift.

"What?" He looked at me surprised.

"I'm not going to do that." I answered sternly.

"But Mr. Kanda!" We were heading to the entrance. "We've made such a huge progress in only one month! I'm going to do as much as I can, but you need to do something as well!" He shouted behind me, clearly irritated.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" I asked him, because we were close to my car by now.

"Kanda, don't change the topic!"

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"Kanda!"

"Do you want ME to drive YOU home?"

"But Kan…!"

"There's no need for that."

We both turned our heads in the new voice's direction. Not so far away from us stood a tall man with black, shoulder length hair, leaning on his black Porsche.

"Oh, Tyki…" I heard Walker murmured. That was the first time, beside the two conversations before by phone, that I'd heard him sound mad. My head shot back towards him. He really WAS mad.

Said Tyki with one move took off his black sunglasses.

"Now shounen, is that any way to welcome your fiancé?" He asked as he smirked at Walker and walked closer.

* * *

Thanks for Reading. Bye bye! :D


	7. Seventh visit

Hey guys! :)

I'm so happy because of all the favs and follows that my story received so far! :D

The reviews make me even more happy, so special thanks to:

OhMyFudgeCookies

Kinkylittlewolf

AllenMoyashiWalker

Yullen22490

Yaoi-4-Life

Naruto7771

metiko

My great beta reader is as always AllenPimpWalker. Thank you! ^_^

I do not own the characters from DGM.

Enjoy XD

* * *

"Of course it is" Walker answered smiling, but I was sure that if looks could kill, Tyki would be dead by now. "I could always kick you in the groin and/or punch you in the face."

The black haired man stopped in front of the doctor. He caught his chin and tilted his head up a little, so that they were looking at each other.

"Why is my cute shounen using such improper words? You really should be ashamed of yourself." He said defiantly, the spiteful smirk never leaving his face.

SLAP

Tyki's palm was pushed away from Walker's face. The doctor's nice façade was forgotten.

"Why the hell are you here? I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you in front of my place."

"Oh? I thought I'd pay my cute fiancé a little visit. That's all." He spread his arms widely, showing us that he really meant no harm.

Walker thought differently. He crossed his arms angrily, his expression changing dramatically.

"Really? That's great! I'll be leaving now." He clapped his palms together and smiled like a child who'd received a big lollipop from their parents. Then he caught my coat's edge and pulled me closer to my car. From behind us I could hear Tyki's footsteps following us.

"Not so quick!" He bolted and caught the doctor's arm, turning him around. That movement made Walker lose his balance and his palm, previously hanging on my coat, was now tightly holding onto my left one.

Tyki pointed at the doctor's face with his index finger.

"You are NOT going anywhere until you listen to what i came here to tell you."

"And WHAT could that be? What would my beloved Tyki-pon want to tell me?" He said the word 'beloved' viciously. His palm tightened around mine.

Tyki straighten himself after hearing his pet name. He was mad, but his smirk was back.

"I came to remind you about the big party on Friday. The Earl expects you to be there."

"I told you that I am NOT going. And why is that?"

"Because Road decided to combine the Earl's business party with her birthday." The black haired man was smiling victoriously at Walker, whose palm squeezed my own even tighter. It seemed like now he couldn't say 'no'.

What now? It looked like they had some glaring contest going on. Eventually Walker sighed.

"I told you already that I can't go. I have plans already."

"Plans?" Tyki asked surprised. "What plans could be more important than your favorite cousin's birthday?"

That was the moment when I finally decided to join in. I'd had enough of them ignoring me.

"He's going on a date with me."

Both their heads instantly turned to look in my direction, shock evident on both their faces. Tyki glared at me, slightly disgusted, while Walker's eyes shown with pure wonder as he waited to hear what I was going to do next. I intertwined our fingers together smiling down at him.

"Could you explain to me, why he would choose you over me?" Tyki asked me challengingly.

"I don't know" I started easily. "Maybe because I'm more handsome, more eloquent, funnier, better clothed and…" I continued after glancing behind the black haired man's back. "…my car has a nicer color."

If looks could kill I would be dead now. Tyki probably wanted to say something back, but our little argument was interrupted by a melodic… chuckle.

We both turned to look at Walker and saw a beautiful sincere smile on his face. In an instant, like he intended to hide it, he put his free palm over his mouth. His eyes closed, his entire body was shaking slightly, the dimples on his cheeks were visible.

Cute.

My muscles and palms relaxed as I looked at him and listened to his laughter.

Extremely cute.

My face went red and when I glanced back at Tyki I noticed that only mine was red.

"Ehm!" Walker cleared his throat. Using his free hand, he put his hair behind his ear, and smiled at me bashfully, with a barely visible blush on his face.

Oh, shit! He was too cute!

"So like you see…" My eyes with much difficulty turned back to look at Tyki. "…we'll be busy."

Instantly the collar of my coat was caught by Tyki. With both hands, he tried to pull me up in an attempt to have me five or so centimeters closer.

"He. Will. Go." He said with venom, quietly and calmly, but I was sure he was all but calm. On my left palm I felt a light squeeze, so I reassuringly squeezed back.

"I never said he wasn't going." I answered, when a new idea popped into my head. He looked puzzled.

"He will be at the party."I said as i looked at Walker. "With me." I added and smiled.

"What?" They both yelled in unison.

From shock Tyki's hands loosed a bit, so I used that chance to take them off of my coat. This time I glared at him.

"You can confirm the arrival of two people to the party." I explained to him slowly, as if he were a child. I took Walker by the hand and led him to the passenger's door where i opened it for him. For a moment he looked at me hesitantly, but when he found the assurance in my eyes, he stepped in. When I walked over to the driver's side I saw Tyki still standing in the same place we'd left him.

I started the engine and drove away. While I was driving the blood in my body was still boiling, but no longer from anger, but from satisfaction. Then I heard the sweet giggling sound on my left again. We were glancing and smiling at each other from time to time, as I was still trying hard to concentrate on the road. Eventually I asked,

"What?"

He titled his head to the side and gave me that beautiful, slightly seductive smile.

"I never knew that you could be so offensive."

I smirked.

"You don't know a lot about me."

"Really? For example?"

"For example, I have no idea where I should drive you."

Just then I heard him laughing? He shakily turned his head to look out the window. As I turned around, I saw him clutching his abdomen from sincere laughter. He slowly wiped the imaginary tears away and looked at me.

I was stunned.

"You have such lame jokes"

"Hey! But you laughed!"

"I never said that I didn't like them."

"Really? You like them?" I asked playfully.

"A little."

"Oh, really?"

The rest of our journey went smoothly. He told me his address and we were laughing the whole time because of the stupidest thing over. Finally I parked in front of his house.

I really wanted to spend more time with him, so I tried to say anything that would make him stay longer, like… like…

"A-achu!" I sneezed suddenly, it made my companion chuckle. He put his palm on my forehead and slowly his smile vanished.

"Kanda, you're burning!" He exclaimed worriedly.

Oh, fuck yes. I was burning. But I don't think we were talking about the same kind of burning.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"It is not nothing!" He shouted at me, then went silent. "Kanda, let's go inside. You can park your car in front of my house." He said.

I did as I was told without further argument. After we were outside my car I waited a short while on the front porch as he opened the front door. He invited me inside once he'd unlocked the door and we started to undress in the darkness. I felt the tension again.

He passed by me and brushed his arm against mine. I felt a light shiver run through me. I wanted to grab him by the arm and hold onto him tightly.

The moment was gone when he turned on the lights. I was welcomed by a warm and cosy interior. He walked towatds the door on his right and shouted,

"Make yourself comfortable. Just walk straight ahead."

I went in said direction and walked into the living room. I sat on the big, comfy couch and waited for Walker. I had no time to look around before he was back with the first aid kit. He took out a stethoscope and without saying anything he took my t-shirt off. He started to do a checkup on me and after a few minutes he finished.

"How is tha-achu!"

"Nothing serious, but you need to stay here, put your t-shirt back on and I'll make you something."

I leaned my head on the sofa's back with resignation and closed my eyes. Shit! He was in his personal doctor mode again. And here I thought we could finally spend some time together without him treating me as his patient…

I opened my eyes when a warm and heavy object landed on my knees. I looked up at the doctor surprised at the blanket he'd placed on my lap. He handed me a cup filled with steaming fluid and sighed.

"You're staying here tonight. Drink the milk with butter and honey; it will make you feel better." He sat next to me and covered me with the blanket. "It's late. Let's sleep."

I stopped drinking the hot milk with butter and honey, and shouted,

"But I'm not sleepy!"

He sighed at me again.

"Okay, what about watching some television?" I asked him. He turned on the TV and we started watching some program about dangerous plants.

Ugh! This definitely wasn't romantic. I thought sipping at my hot milk as we sat in silence.

When I finished watching the dangerous plants program another new program started, this time they were talking about agricultural plants. I put the cup on the short table, when I felt Walker's head on my left arm.

I was nervous about him being so close to me, but just one look at his face calmed me down. He was sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake him up so he would go to his own bed. Instead, I shared my blanket with him and unconsciously laid my head on his. I really hadn't been sleeping well lately. Of course I didn't need to say whose fault that was!

Before my eyes closed the last thing I remembered watching was an unnaturally smiling farmer, who was describing how you should take care of bean sprouts.

Bean sprouts, hmm… They were little and white.

Exactly like the cutie beside me, I smiled to myself and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay guys, Kanda and Allen are going on the big party. Because I know that different people have different ideas, I would like to ask YOU:

What do you think Allen should wear? A white suit or a dress? Something entirely else?

I need this information for the next chapters, so don't hate me if I have to decide by myself :P

Thanks for reading! See ya next time! :)


	8. Eighth visit

Hallo everyone! :D

Votes are counted, the new chapter is up! I hope the decision will suit the most of you ^_^

I would like to thank guys who had a time to write reviews and help me decide:

OhMyFudgeCookies

Naruto7771

olivia-yuymaxwell

Yullen22490

negimarules52

Cana99

Andune Carnesir

Meganinjagal

Thanks sooo much! :D

As always my great beta reader was AllenPimpWalker :D

I do not own the characters from DGM.

Enjoy XD

* * *

The silver elevator's door opened noiselessly.

"Floor twenty six. Have a nice day." The robotic voice called behind me as I walked out of the elevator and into a long corridor that led to my office when I turned right. Before I was able to shut the door, a black shoe stopped the door from closing.

"What the hell - ?" I then felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck and added weight on my shoulders.

"Yuuuu!"

Oh, great. How I missed that idiot…

"Lavi! What brings you here on such a perfect day?" I asked him nicely, while at the same time sending him one of my famous death glares.

Lavi flinched uncomfortably and let go of me.

"Ehehe…" He laughed nervously. I sat beside my desk and waited patiently for him so say something. But instead of telling me what was going on he started sniffing the air like a trained police dog. He walked closer towards me and leaned in my direction.

"Lavi"

Nothing.

"Laaavi."

Still no reaction from the redhead.

"Lavi, geeze. Fuck off. It's creepy." I tried to push him away, but he was extremely persistent. Eventually he stopped, nodded firmly and shot a glare at me.

"Kanda" Oh oh, he was serious. "Have you changed the brand of after shave you use?"

"No…?" I started, not knowing where this conversation was going.

Suddenly he slammed both hands on my desk and leaned down so close to my face that I had to move away so our noses wouldn't touch.

"Kanda" He stated seriously. "You slept with Allen!"

…

Oops.

"Ha? I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to defend myself and turned my head to the other side, so as to not look into Lavi's eyes.

"Haaaa? Yuu, you really did sleep with him!"

"What? I've just told you that – "

He waved his palm dismissively.

"That only proves that you did it even more." He smiled at me victoriously. Ugh, I can't hide anything from Lavi…

I sighed.

"So, how was it? Did you do it at your place or did he invite you over to his house? It was the last one, right? That would explain why you smell different…" He continued without letting me say a word.

"So?"

"What?" I spat out at him, when he sat opposite of me on my guest chair and waited for me to tell him everything like a child wanting to hear a 'bed time story'.

I sighed.

"We did sleep together…"

"I knew it!" He laughed, but got quiet when I sent him another glare.

"Twice, to tell truth, but we didn't do anything!" I added defensively.

"Oh, right. You didn't do anything last night either?" He asked as he winked at me playfully and reached for my cup of coffee.

"Yes, nothing happened. We just slept together. Fully clothed. On the same bed. Under one blanket." I said and took my cup back forcefully.

"And nothing happen." I finished and for a moment Lavi looked at me pityingly.

"See, Yuu? You're getting old! Nobody wants to have sex with you anymore!" He said mockingly.

"Fuck off." I said, mad already, and took a sip of my coffee. Then I remembered something.

"Ah, right. Lavi, do you want to have a free day tomorrow?"

He looked at me suspiciously.

"Sounds good, what's the occasion?"

I smirked at him.

"I have a special job for you."

-/- time skip -/-

I saw him walking out of the building with a fat, short man, and shook hands before they walked their separate ways. As Walker turned around and saw me coming out of my car to greet him his poker face tuned instantly into a smile.

"Kanda, you're early!" He said as I opened the door for him to get in.

"Yep, I managed to finish early." I said as I put my seatbelt. "So..." I looked at him expectantly. "Where are we going?"

He handed me a business card of some company and I looked at it briefly before starting up the engine.

"How was your day?"

"Good. I had a few annoying patients that I had to listen to."

"Like that fat guy from before?"

He chuckled.

"Yes, exactly like that one."

We arrived at a big, white and extravagant building. When we walked inside the first thing that I noticed was the strong smell of roses that lingered in the air. A nice looking guy with blond hair and navy blue eyes wearing a black suit greeted us at the door.

"Welcome, my name is Bak Chan. I will take care of you today." He sent us a professional smile and Walker responded back with an equally charming smile.

"Thanks, Bak. We will be in your care." Then he took my arm and we headed towards the door behind which Mr. Chan had disappeared. Inside another pair of doors welcomed us. In front of the first door stood a girl with glasses and had black hair that was tied back into two identical braids. When we walked towards her she bowed.

"Hello, I'm' Lou Fa. Mr. Walker, follow me this way please."

Allen let go of my arm and moved to follow her. No! They were taking him away from me. Mr. Chan seemed to have seen my nervousness, because he smiled at me and comforted me.

"Mr. Kanda, don't worry. You will see each other shortly." I had to look pretty unsure, because he chuckled at me. Nevertheless we walked through the other door and I found myself in a fancy fitting room. Mr. Chan told me to stand on the little stool and took my measurement. Shortly after I proudly stood in front of a 180 mirror panel and looked at my new black suit, which had a dark blue shirt underneath and a rose tie. Mr. Chan smiled at my reflection content with his work.

"Mr. Kanda, you look great. I'm sure Mr. Walker won't be ashamed of going with you anywhere."

"Thanks." I was satisfied too. I turned to him and started to take my suit off, but he stopped me.

"Not yet. We still have to see if you two match. We have to wait a little while; I just got a message from Miss Fa saying that he's not ready yet."

"That's ok, I can wait."

So we sat on the comfy chairs. The silence between us was broken shortly after.

"It so good seeing Mr. Walker so excited." Mr. Chan smiled longily.

"Eh?"

"Oh, you didn't notice? Well you guys haven't known each other for too long…"

"I see. How long have you known Walker?"

"Ah, I've known him for what feels like forever. I'm his personal tailor and this is the first time he's brought someone along with him. I was surprised to hear he'd be bringing you when he called me yesterday."

"Really? What about his fiancé?" I asked, interested in the topic.

His smile faded slightly.

"Ah, you are talking about Mr. Tyki Kamelot." When I nodded he continued. "That's an arranged engagement."

"What?" I asked shocked and wanted to ask more, but the door opened and the black haired girl from before came in. She was smiling widely.

"Mr. Walker is ready."

Unsatisfied and with no answers I walked out to the next room followed closely by Mr. Chan and Ms. Fa. When I came to the next room I instantly forgot how to breath.

In front of me stood Walker. His slim body was further emphasized by a tight deep blue dress falling loosely down from his waist to the floor. All the trims were rose color the same color as the big lotus flower pattern on the lower part of the dress.

Beautiful.

Breathtaking.

He was smiling happily at me, his hand moved to brush his hair behind his ear. He was blushing lightly.

"What do you think?" He asked as he turned around so that we would be able to see all of him. Ehm! His dress.

I was speechless. I guessed I wouldn't be any help when shopping with him, because I had a feeling that I would react like this every time I saw him dressed like that.

"Mr. Walker, you look absolutely astonishing!" Mr. Chan answered instead of me, but Walker's eyes were on me, waiting for any kind of reaction.

Finally he put his hands on his waist.

"Kanda, say something! It's not polite not to answer when somebody is asking you a question!"

"I… Because you…" I stuttered trying to find the right words, but found none to describe his beauty.

Walker and the rest chuckled at my reaction.

"I think that the dress says it all." Mr. Chan answered for me. "We will leave you two for a moment so that you can exchange your ideas about the clothes." He added quickly and both of them bowed before walking away and closing the door behind them.

By this time Walker was busy turning around in order to be able to see his dress from every view. He caught me staring at him and pulled me by the hand towards him, so that we were both standing in front of the mirror. We looked perfect. The materials for both creations were different, but the color of my shirt and tie were exactly the same as his dress and trims.

He didn't let go of my hand.

"Kanda, do you think I should put my hair up?" He asked me and lifted his hair with his free hand. I looked into his eyes. They were shining; he was truly excited about tomorrow. I smiled.

He saw me spacing out and staring at him.

"What?" He asked and leaned towards me making me blush. "Don't look like that, of course I'm the more beautiful one in this room, but that doesn't mean that you aren't handsome." He winked at me.

"W-what? I hadn't thought of that…"

"Really? So what were you thinking about?" He asked teasingly as he leaned on my shoulder, whispering the last part in my ear.

"As whom I'm going with you?"

His free hand wandered up my torso and towards my neck.

"Hmm… I think boyfriend sounds good."

If he was going to continue whispering things into my ear I wasn't going to last much longer. I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"Why me? Why not Tyki?" The questions were out of my mouth before I was able to stop them. Suddenly, he let go of me and turned around, so that I wasn't able to see his face.

"I think we look good. Let's go home."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Bye! :D


	9. Ninth visit

Hallo! :)

As always I would like to thank my great readers for every single fav and follow, those ones who left me reviews:

Yullen22490

Cana99

OhMyFudgeCookies

… and AllenPimpWalker for beta reading my story! XD

I do not own the characters from DGM.

Enjoy XD

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened right away.

"Ah, Yuu! It's good that you came over here early!" Lavi said smiling at me cheerfully.

I walked inside of his house and then turned to him slightly confused.

"Why? Is it going to take a long time?"

He looked at me surprised.

"Eh? No, but I have a free day after we finish!" He said as he smiled widely from ear to ear. I smiled in response. Of course he would be happy. As a father and the head of such a big family he didn't have too much free time to spend with them.

I followed Lavi to the nearest room, his 'office', like he liked to call it.

"Ah, Yuu. Do you want some coffee? I feel like I'm going to die without some."

"Lavi" I said and waved my index finger at him like I intended to tell him some big secret. He leaned toward me so that my mouth was right beside his ear.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I hollered at him, he quickly jumped away and covered his ear with his palm.

"What was that for?" He shouted angrily at me in response, fake tears in his eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that for too long." I stretched my arms behind my head contently.

"Geeze, Yuu. Really, you didn't have to scream so loudly." He murmured loudly enough for me to hear and we walked to the kitchen, as he continued massaging his ear.

Suddenly I heard the six pairs of feet running like their lives depended on it. Their shouts became clearer and as they rushed into the kitchen I was welcomed by four pairs of little hands trying to lower me to their level so that they would give me a bear hug.

"Uncle Yuu! Uncle Yuu! It's so cool that you came over!" They tried to outshout one another, still Nick was the loudest.

"How long are you staying?" Carmen asked me curiously.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Luca added pleadingly while Kevin pulled on my sleeve.

"At least stay until we come back from kindergarten." I heard Sara and Christie say shyly. Both girls stood off to the side holding hands, hesitant over whether to come closer or not. I smiled at them and ruffled their red heads playfully.

Six pair of eyes were looking at me intently, all of them holding their breaths so that the entire room was completely quiet.

Finally I sighed.

"I don't have anything better to do anyway…"

"YAAAY!" They all shouted happily and let go of me so that we were all able to sit along the long wooden table.

"Yuu, don't make yourself too comfortable, we're going to work!" Lavi said as he clapped me on the arm. I stood up and waved at the kids that who were now currently eating their breakfast.

As we walked inside of Lavi's office I shut the door, he handed me my coffee and we sat close the glassy desk that wasn't any higher than my knee but was still pretty wide.

Lavi placed a stack of piles on it with different names on the covers.

"So? From where do we start?"

"Right from the beginning." Lavi said as he smiled at me mischievously. "And believe me, it's a pretty long story."

"Can't wait." I answered calmly, yet I was really excited on the inside. Lavi opened the first file and I saw a photo of a elderly man with short hair.

"Wisely Nisley, age 58, a world famous actor, graduated from one of the best actor schools. His unique carrier started when he played a main role in 'Men in red'. After that you can remember him from 'The Exorcism of Emily Nose' or 'Gone in 90 seconds'. He still is being invited to play in some films as a guest, here you have a summaries of all of them - read it later, but right now his main job is being a film critic. He has an apprentice named Tyki Mikk, age 35. He's played in 'The Legend of Zerro' and 'Mr. & Mrs. Kowalsky' and is also a world famous actor already."

"Okay, I got that."

He put that aside and we went to the next file, this time inside was a photo of a black haired man, dangerously similar to Walker's fiancé with a little girl in his arms.

"Sheryl Kamelot, age 56, current owner and president of Kamelot's toy industry. He opened the business right after finishing his studies and achieved success in a really short period of time. He is feared among his competition and is known as a 'world famous business man'." Lavi laughed at the nickname, yet I tried to memorize all the pieces of information as quickly as I could, so I only smirked. "His successor is his younger kid, a daughter named Road. She will be turning 18 tomorrow."

The next file was that of a big guy with short black hair and huge muscles with a weird grimace on his face.

"Skin Bolic, age 50, former world famous boxer, he's currently the owner of a sweets' company."

"What?" I asked, shocked. "A former boxer opened up a sweets company?"

Lavi only shrugged at that.

"Don't ask me, I only collect information."

We went to the next one. This time I saw two guys with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"These are the world famous Walker brothers. The older one – Mana, known as the best doctor in the world, he's a specialist in every medical field while the younger one – Neah is a musician nicknamed 'The Fourteen'. What's even more interesting is that Neah used to wear a white mask that covered his eyes during concerts." After saying that Lavi showed me a photo of a man in a white tail coat, playing the white piano with a mask covering the upper part of his face. "If they were alive right now, Mana would be 47 and Neah – 45. They died in a car accident." And after second thought he added, "Surprisingly Mana's only son, Allen, became world famous doctor before the age of 20. He's 26 years old right now."

"I see." I looked at Walker's father again before moving on to the next file. In this one I saw a woman. She had long, light blond hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Lulu Bell, age 40, former world famous model, and is now one of the most powerful people in the cosmetics industry. But I think that you already knew that." He said giving me a knowing look that I returned firmly. Of course I knew her, she was my company's number one enemy.

"And last but not the least." Lavi put in my hands another file. I opened up the file to a picture of two middle-aged men. They stood with their backs touching and they held two tennis rackets, which were crossed behind their heads.

"Jasdero and Debitto Knight, more known as Jasdebi, age 37. I think that without telling you, you know what I'm about to tell you but just in case you don't…they're world famous tennis players in doubles."

"I can see that. But what's the connection between all of these people? Beside that most of them have a dark carnation."

"Him." Lavi triumphantly showed me a photo of a short, fat man with an unnaturally wide smile who was wearing a big hat.

"Adam Millennium, age 81, he's the world famous owner of one of the biggest oil deposits in Arabia."

"So what?" This man didn't look too interesting.

Lavi smirked at me.

"He's the father of them all."

I recovered from my initial shock after a moment.

"WHAT?" I shouted. "And why in hell is everybody in Walker's family 'world famous'?" Lavi only laughed at me. I shot him a glare, and he quickly stopped laughing.

"If he's their father why do they all have different last names?"

"Mr. Millennium thought about everything. His kids aren't supposed to be connected with him in media, so he gave them their mothers' maiden names."

"Mothers?"

"Yeah, this man had luck with money, but not with women. Besides his last wife with whom he got divorced, the previous five died after their kids' birth."

"Wow." I said and leaned further into the comfy chair. I sighed deeply.

"What? Too much information for one day?" Lavi smiled at me and tapped me on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Yep, definitely."

"You need some sleep. We're finished here." Lavi added the last part cheerfully. "Want me to drive you home?"

"That would be great but you have to drive me to Walker's place as well." I said as we made our way to the main door.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because Daisaya especially ordered a limousine that will be there later and I promised Walker I'd be with him."

"Got it!"

At that moment all of Lavi's kids walked out to say goodbye to us.

"Ehhhh… You're not staying longer?" Carmen asked me sadly. I ruffled her hair.

"Maybe next time, I have somewhere I need to go."

"And somebody to meet." Lavi winked at me. Immediately the children smiled.

"Are you going to meet up with uncle Allen?" When I looked at them surprised, they chuckled at me.

"Of course you are! Tell him to come with you next time!" Kevin finished and they waved at us as we got into my car.

"Hehe, they're smarter than you think." Lavi commented seeing my angry scowl.

"I've never said they weren't smart but am I that obvious?" I asked with an unspoken plead in my eyes – 'say no, say no'…

No chance.

When he smiled that knowing smile at me, I nodded.

"Okay, I got that." Lavi drove to my place, laughing all the way.

-/- time skip -/-

I shut the car's door a little too harsh.

"Yuu, don't be so nervous! Everything will go smoothly!" Lavi said as he smiled at me reassuringly and clapped me on the back at the same time while pushing me in Walker's door direction.

"I know where the door is." I said angrily after nearly tripping.

"That was just in case."

"In case of what?"

"In case you changed your mind." Lavi smirked at me and pressed the doorbell.

I stopped breathing when the door started opening and finally I saw…

"Lenalee?"

"Honey? Lena-lady, what are you doing here?" And after second thought Lavi added. "Who's taking care of our kids?"

Lenalee laughed.

"Big brother came to see them."

"Ha? We didn't see him." Lavi and me exchanged surprised looks. Suddenly the couple sweat dropped.

"Looks like the kids decided to play Indians again." Lavi whispered after we walked inside.

"So what?"

"Komui is their favorite prey. They always tie him to a chair, put something in his mouth, so that he won't be able to scream, and make him their 'god's sacrifice'." He explained silently to me.

"A-ahh… I see."

Suddenly we heard Lenalee giggling and turned in the direction that she was looking. Walker walked out of the room and headed in our direction smiling happily. He had on the dress from before, but this time he wore a shawl that hung around his arms and was the same color as the trims. His hair was held up by a clip with a big lotus flower on it. He pinned a lotus flower the same color as his clip on the right side of my suit. His hand tucked a few stray hairs behind his ear.

"Ahh! Allen! You look really beautiful! We should capture your beauty with a…" Lavi shouted and took something out of his pocket smiling widely."… a camera!"

"Lavi's right! Let's go outside!" Lenalee shouted with excitement and they ran outside leaving Walker and I alone.

I stood there like a total idiot, not moving, not saying anything, just admiring the beautiful person standing right in front of me.

Eventually he smirked at me while walking closer and asked with sexy voice,

"So, _Yuu_, are we going?" I suddenly remembered how to speak again. I then remembered the big bouquet of red roses that I was holding.

"A-ahh… these…"I handed him the flowers."…are for you." I finished and blushed a little, turning my head to the side.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." He smiled at me and smelled the roses.

I really wanted to tell him: 'Not as beautiful as you' but I decided that such cliché words I could omit.

He found a vase and placed the bouquet in before going outside. Once outside Lavi and Lenalee made us pose with my car in the background.

"Say cheese!"

Lenalee began taking picture after picture as we posed. Walker stood between my legs while I leaned on the car.

He was cuddling in my arms.

Ours eyes locked with each other and we smiled lovingly at each other.

I leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

He tiptoed to kiss me again, and again, and again.

"Kyaaa! You were great! We'll send you the photos later!" She winked at us when the photo session was done.

"Yhm!" Walker and I were smiling thankfully at them, when we heard a horn honk from behind us.

"Eh-hem! Love birds! The car is here and ready!" Deisya shouted at us.

We looked back at Lenalee and Lavi and they smiled at us.

"Go, go!" The green haired woman shooed us.

"And have fun so you will have something to tell us about later!" Lavi winked at me. After that we said goodbye to each other and Walker and I got inside of the black limousine.

Once inside, Deisya shouted at us.

"Welcome nice passengers in our car's lines. I hope you will enjoy the journey." He smirked and in a really short period of time we were waiting in the long line in front of the building where the party was going to be at.

The entire time Walker was quiet, and so was I. I could see the sparkles in his eyes. I was happy that he was happy.

"Are you really that excited about seeing your family?"

"Eh?" He finally looked at me, clearly shocked. Then he leaned towards me.

"No. I'm excited because this is our first date." He quickly pecked me on the check and smiled.

Oh, fuck. He shouldn't make faces that make me blush so much.

"We're here." Deisya managed to say before some guy opened the door on my side and we saw flashes from the reporters' cameras. I went out and lent a hand to Walker.

"Let's have fun, _Allen_." I thought I saw him blush a little, but maybe I was just imagining the blush.

"Ah, let's have fun." Smiling back, he repeated after me and soon we were outside, posing for the reporters.

* * *

Thanx for reading. See you soon ^_^


	10. Tenth visit

Hallo everyone!

Sorry for the long wait :( I hope that you will like the new chapter ^_^

What's more I would like to thank you all for all the favs and follows and comments especially ;) So special cookies and hugs for:

OhMyFudgeCookies

Kinkylittlewolf

Naruto7771

Owlwho2

Yullen22490

Cana99

My great beta reader was AllenPimpWalker :D

I do not own the characters from DGM.

Enjoy XD

* * *

After posing for the reporters, we made our way to the big front doors that were widely open for the guests. Already inside, the waiters showed us the way to the main hall. The huge room was filled with people, all world famous.

"Are you okay?" I looked down at Allen and saw concern in his eyes.

"Ah… Just…"

"Just?"

"I don't like being in… crowded places." I smiled reassuringly at him. I must've not seemed too convincing, because he tiptoed and pecked me on the check. We smiled at each other and he latched onto my arm as we started searching for the pieces of paper that had our names on them. The pieces of paper were placed on top of plates that sat all along one large dining table.

"How do you know where we're going to sit? There's so many of them…" I said pointing to the enormous amount of chairs on the table's both sides. Seriously, there were something around a hundred of them!

"We always sit at our usual places. Or close to them." He added quickly. We looked around a bit more until finally he smiled contently.

"Over there." He said as he turned his head to the right. "_The Family _always sits there." He said with a sneer.

I gulped loudly at that. There laid my problem, _The Family_. I had memorized everything that I could before the party, but what if I mistook them? Or even worse, what if they didn't acknowledge me? That would lead to a not so nice moment and then that would lead to an angry Allen which would then lead to us breaking up…

Fuck. I was overthinking this way too much.

I took a deep breath and decided to concentrate on Allen and only him. I glanced at him and noticed that he was nervously looking around, as if he was searching for somebody. Eventually he turned to look back at me.

"Yuu, it would look weird to you, but…" He was looking seriously into my eyes. "…in a few minutes two guys are going to jump 'on' me. Don't be surprised, just ignore it." He explained to me calmly. "They always do that. They're my uncles, but because they are the same age as Tyki and Tyki is my cousin…" He took a small breath before continuing. "… you can call them by their first names. But the rest of my _family_ you need to address per 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'."

"Ok, got tha- " I didn't have the chance to finish, because two pairs of arms crossed themselves behind Allen's neck.

"Allen-chan!" Hollered the blue haired man.

"Ah, our cute Allen-chan is here!" Shouted the yellow haired one. "For one terrifying moment we thought that you weren't gonna' come!" He pouted sadly.

"Oh, why is that? Of course I will always come if my precious _family_ personally calls for me." Allen said smiling widely at them. They smiled back, equally widely. _Unnaturally_ widely.

Eventually one of the brothers looked at me.

"Oh, who do we have here?"

They hooked their arms around my own.

"Allen's got a new toy? Road will be _so_ jealous. We know she wants to be the only one to play with you." he said giving Allen an irritated look.

"That would be really bad." Allen admitted and pulled on my arm, so that he was now leaning on me.

"Please excuse us we came to see a Birthday party." Allen said as we walked away from them.

Allen sighed trying hardly to composure himself. I'd learned to see through his various masks to know what he was feeling right now. He was mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing… Just…"

"Hn?" He was looking anywhere but at me. Finally he decided to change the topic.

"We should go to the main table and sit down. There you'll meet the rest of _The Family_." We headed to the table, where I could see most of them already seated.

The introductions were short. Allen introduced me formally to them, while they nodded their heads in my direction, not paying me any more attention than what was needed. Oh, and I received a glare from Mrs. Bell. To tell the truth, the atmosphere after and even before we sat down at the table could best be described as: 'Why the hell are we here and what is HE doing here?'.

From time to time I would catch at least one of them throwing an annoyed glance my way. They weren't talking at all, just sitting down and looking great.

Yet, that didn't last long as Allen leaned in my direction.

"Sorry." He muttered quietly, so that only I could hear him and quickly pecked me on the lips. Shit, he looked really guilty. I had to do something about that.

"You don't need to apologize. After all it was my idea to come here with you." I said, smiling, and returning the favor from before. This time the kiss lasted longer. He turned his head slightly, and I deepened the kiss. We both smiled into the kiss.

"Oh, what a _nice_ view we have here!" Somebody shouted just behind us. We parted quickly and saw two people, one throwing daggers at me and the other, a very pretty woman, smiling in a ditsy way while hugging her partner's arm.

"Oh Tyki! We interrupted them! Why don't we go somewhere where no one will interrupt us…" She pouted dramatically and leaned her breast against Tyki's arm suggestively.

"Not now, sweetie. I need to welcome my family, then we can go." She pouted angrily.

"Okay, welcome them. I'm going to go get something to drink." After a wink at her partner she walked away to search for a waiter.

After she'd left Tyki turned to me, his happily fake expression still there and ready. "Looks like I skipped the introductions, I feel like I should introduce myself properly." At this Allen and I decided to stand up. "My name is Tyki Mikk, Allen's fiancé." He said as he extended a hand to me.

"Yuu Kanda, Allen's boyfriend. " I responded calmly and shook his hand vigorously. His grip was really strong as if he were trying to crush my hand. Mine wasn't any worse.

"Allen" He turned his attention to Allen, who was trying not to laugh. "Where is the head of The Family?"

"I think the Earl is still in a meeting. It's soon to be twelve, so he should be back shortly with Road." Allen answered _extremely_ politely.

"I see. Oh, Jenifer is back, excuse me." Tyki said as he walked back to his pretty lady.

"He was mad." I whispered to Allen after we sat down again.

"Why do I _not_ care?" He said sarcastically. Then I remembered something.

"Allen, I know that it's a little late to ask this, but… do we have a present for your cousin?"

He looked at me triumphantly.

"Don't worry, I thought about everything." As he took a sip from the glass that we'd just received from the waiter.

BAAANNNGG

The big gong rang loudly, announcing the starting of the main event and the arrival of the two most important people of the party. They stood proudly at the top of the big, half-round stairs.

"Is she really eighteen? She doesn't look fifteen to me." I pointed while looking at the little girl that was standing beside the Earl who was currently holding a microphone. Allen only chuckled.

"Ladies and gentlemen! All the important cases have been settled, and every paper signed. Now we can rest and concentrate on something even more important… my only granddaughter's eighteenth birthday! It's one of the most important days in her life…" As the speech went on Road was scanning the room. Eventually her eyes stopped after meeting Allen's own. They smiled at each other, then the girl looked at me in confusion. Allen, after noticing it, kissed my cheek lightly, which made me look at him and kiss him on the lips. Then he looked back at his cousin who was now smiling. She made an understanding facial expression and nodded. She wasn't mad or happy, just calm.

"… and now I would like the Birthday Girl to say a few words!" The Earl finished cheerfully and gave Road the microphone. Immediately her face broke out into a wide smile.

"First, I would like to thank all of you that came to the party to celebrate such an important day with me…"

"Gosh… Another long and meaningless speech…" Allen sighed and put his head on my arm. "Why are family meetings always soooo boring…" He pouted, which was supposed to show that he was angry, but instead made him look fucking cute… "When Road finishes all of the people gathered here are going to start walking up to her and wishing her exactly the same thing they wished her the year before…" He continued complaining.

Everything went exactly like Allen had predicted. And exactly like he predicted everything was extremely boring.

"Yuuuu… I'm bored…" He whined. I looked at the clock. Wow. We'd only been here for two hours.

"A-Allen…!" I half shouted and half moaned when he started kissing my neck. Since he went on and I didn't want to get aroused more than that I pulled him into a long and passionate kiss in an attempt to tire him out a little. Of course I failed completely. The kiss only made him eager and we ended giving each other another kiss and another and another…

Fuck. I was getting carried away. One more kiss and I was going to lose the last of the self-control that I still had.

"Shit" He suddenly exclaimed and pushed me away.

"Hn, what?" I asked after my vision stopped spinning.

"We need to go get ready!" He shouted/whispered to me and dragged me to the side entrance.

-/- time skip -/-

"Now it's perfect!" Allen shouted cheerfully to me and I felt an added weight on my nose and ears.

"Now we would like to announce the next present!" I heard the speaker announce to the guests. Allen and I, walked through the big door wearing a black tail coat and white shirt for me and white tail coat and black shirt for Allen. We went straightly to the center of the podium where Allen received a microphone. Within seconds we gathered everyone's attention.

"Over fifteen years ago I made a promise with someone. I promised that on that special someone's eighteenth birthday I would sing a special song for her. Now, I'm going to fulfill that promise. I hope that the additional parts are going to be welcomed pleasantly as well." He finished with a smile and we positioned ourselves in our places. He stood next to the big, white piano and I stood near him with a first quality violin in hands.

Allen started the song. I began playing not too long after. When Allen's beautiful voice resonated with the instruments I could see that our audience wasn't only interested with our accessories, I wore a black mask that covered half of my face and Allen wore the same one but in white. When he sang the lullaby everyone seemed to be entranced by it.

When we stopped our little concert the audience clapped enthusiastically and I could hear the whispering,

"Who are those men?"

"Ah! Isn't the one with the white mask the _Fourteenth_?!"

"But he's dead!"

"What about the other one with the black mask, who's he?!"

The whispers continued even after we'd changed back into our regular clothing and ate dinner. In the end we weren't able get close to Road to give her our greetings so after the meal we just went straightly to my limousine.

We must've looked extremely exhausted, because Deisya didn't even ask us anything.

"Hey, Yuu…"

"Hn?" I looked down to where Allen was leaning on my chest.

"Would it be a problem if I stay at your place tonight?"

_ba-dump_

"Of course not, but is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

Then he looked up and spoke as our eyes met.

"No. Just…" He continued after moving his hands up my torso and later settling them around my neck. "…this dress has a really difficult zipper to open and I think I might need help with that." He whispered sexily to me.

"Hmm… In that case who am I to refuse?" I answered. I didn't remember much after our lips met, I was lost in his touch again.

I had the feeling that it was going to be a _very_ nice night.

* * *

Thanks for reading. To the next time :D


End file.
